valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Irving/Quotes
These are the quotes for Kurt Irving, a character from Valkyria Chronicles 3. __TOC__ Quotes Valkyria Chronicles 3 = Squad Leader *(Mission Start) 準備は整ったな？ それでは出撃する！ *(Mission Start) 警戒を厳にしてくれ、　油断するなよ！ *(Victory) 反省点もあるが納得できる戦いだった。 *(Victory) 勝ったな… みんな，ご苦労だった。 *(Defeat) 俺の力不足だ… みんな、すまない。 *(Defeat) くそっ… 何が足りなかったんだ！ Selection *行動開始する *行くか？ Attacking *そこだ！ *中て！ Killing a foe *仕留めだ *敵撃破！ Enemy Sighted *敵発見！ *発見した！ Team Attack *援護する！ Personal Potentials *数字が通らないな *答えは必ずある！ Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally *イムカ。。ここで死なせはしない！ *リエラ。。いま助ける！ *衛生兵。。ここだ！ HP Critical *負けはしない！ Unconsciousness *まだ終われない。。 Retreat *こんな戦い方はダメだ。。　戦術も判断も甘すぎる。。！ Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Receive a Medal * |-|Project X Zone = Intro *I see. You seem very calm about this. *Just make sure you stay calm no matter what happens. *Keep your guard up. We can't afford any mistakes. *There's no predicting how the battle will go. Be careful! *This isn't where we die... Let's go! *We know what we have to do. Let's go. *Hey Riela, I just came up with a good recipe! (Partner) *I wish we had more intel to decide a plan of action from... (Partner) *That's the spirit, Riela. You're the only one who can do it. (Partner) *Time to commence the attack. Cover me, No. 13! (Partner) *It's how you use your power that matters. You should be proud of your abilities, Riela. (Arthur as Solo Character) *No way. Nobody would want to join it except for Annika. (Bahn as Solo Character) *Let's commence the battle. Detective, Riela, cover me. (Bruno as Solo Character) *There's no way your fists are actually made of iron. Overconfidence is a weakness. (Heihachi as Solo Character) *We're going to make it back to our homeworld safe and sound, understand? (Imca as Solo Character) *Ready to respond to any situation. I wish we had more people like you in the Nameless. (Lady as Solo Character) *They're getting closer! I've got to stay calm! (Neneko as Solo Character) *It's not as admirable as it sounds, Sänger. (Sänger as Solo Character) *I get the feeling she didn't just pick it at random... (Saya as Solo Character) *Curry? What type of spices do you use? (Tron as Solo Character) *No! Why do I always think of new recipes at times like these! (Ulala as Solo Character) *Heh, alright, No. 17, watch our backs. (Valkyrie as Solo Character) *Yeah, we should try to do things as efficiently and effectively as possible. (Vashyron as Solo Character) Attack Special Attack *Fire everything you got! *Fire with all your might! *Mount a full-scale attack! *Salvo, fire! *Time to attack! Let's get'em! Support Attack Victory *Alright, how about I make us all some of my special curry? *The problems never seem to end. We've got to fight more effectively. *There's no time for celebration. We must move on to the next target. *This is just another result. *We did it... Good work everyone. *Yeah, this was a battle we had to win. *We won thanks to you, Riela. (Partner) *We should have done better. Okay Riela, time for some drills! (Partner) *Yeah. Study to win, fight to protect. (Partner) *Riela, Imca, we won thanks to you two. (Imca as Solo Character) *Valkyrie is right. Don't be afraid of yourself, Riela. (Valkyrie as Solo Character) Navigation